Royal guards
The royal guards are the Military Organization of Equestria that consists of white Pegasus ponies and dark gray unicorn ponies clad in solid golden armor who serve Princess Celestia, and dark gray Pegasus ponies with purple armor who serve Princess Luna. They act as bodyguards for the princesses, ceremonial guards in festivities, and chauffeurs in several occasions. The guards' helmet crests are reminiscent of Roman galea, and they are the same color as their tails. The guards are generally shown wearing extremely serious expressions and almost never speak.__TOC__ Unicorn guards The unicorn guards first appear in the show's title sequence, standing at the feet of Princess Celestia's throne. Their next appearance is in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Set in Twilight's flashback, eight gray unicorn guards play fanfare for Princess Celestia as she comes on stage and raises the sun for the Summer Sun Celebration. The guards remain expressionless throughout the ceremony. They make another appearance in the episode Sweet and Elite, which also shows their magic "color" to be a pale, light grayish chartreuse green. A squad of them appear as ceremionial guards in Hearth's Warming Eve. Pegasus guards Celestia's Pegasus guards During the first episode, a pair of the more commonly seen white-coat Pegasus guards chauffeur Twilight Sparkle and Spike from Canterlot to Ponyville in a flying chariot. Their following appearance is in the second episode, when the mayor commands them to stop Night Mare Moon, she strikes them with lightning bolts to swat them away. The guards later draw the royal chariot into town at the end of the episode. They briefly appear in Swarm of the Century, driving Celestia's flying chariot, and in Sonic Rainboom, accompanying Celestia in her spectator box at Cloudsdale's stadium. They make their only speaking appearance in A Bird in the Hoof, where they guard the Princess and search for her pet bird, Philomeena. Two guards stand on duty at the entrance to Sugarcube Corner where Celestia is staying. They are pestered by Rainbow Dash who tries to elicit a response from them, but they remain stoic and silent. Soon afterwards, they hinder Fluttershy's entrance until Twilight confirms she's allowed inside. Later, a guard notifies Celestia that the mayor seeks an audience with her. Even later, two guards are sent to inform Twilight that the Princess's bird is missing, and they continue looking for the bird throughout the episode. The episode ends with the bird tickling the guards and making them laugh at Rainbow Dash's request. Luna's Pegasus guards Princess Luna's Pegasus guards appear in Luna Eclipsed, chauffeuring her flying carriage to Ponyville. They have a dark gray coat, black tails, tufts of hair on the tips of their ears, bat-like wings, and cat-like slit pupils. Their armor is purple, and it has a webbed crest over the helm. They resemble Celestia's guards, except have a much darker look about them. One of her guards appear in the game Castle Creator. Gallery :Royal guards image gallery Trivia *The Pegasus royal guards have a color scheme similar to Pegasus from [[wikipedia:Hercules (1997 film)|Disney's Hercules]]. *The royal guards' cutie marks are hidden by their uniforms. sv:Kungliga vakter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Royalty